Here Comes the Sun
by Eusaq11
Summary: Her life was almost perfect. She was beautiful, talented, smart, and rich but when her craving for independence takes over, she runs away from her safe, lavish home into a world of danger. Will her raw power be enough for her to survive? Rated M for mature language and adult themes This is my first story so reviews are much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy I do not own PJO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling relaxed. Scratching my head I try to remember the dream I had last night so I could record it. I paused realizing I didn't have a dream. That's weird. I always have dreams. Unsure what to do with myself I flip through my journal.

I get the worst nightmares. When I was young Metu, my nanny, finally convinced my mother to cough up the money to let me go see a therapist. Overactive imagination, the therapist said. Immediately she diagnosed me with ADHD. What this had to do with nightmares, I have no idea. She told Metu to go out and buy me a journal, that I would record my dreams in, every night. At first I didn't want to. I screamed and cried and begged becuase I always got what I wanted. That's what Metu was hired for, but she wouldn't put up with this. From then on, she would sit me down in the morning and watch me write down every detail I remembered about my dreams. Metu didn't like watching me write these dreams down because she said they frightened her. Well, they scared the shit outa me, too.

When I got older Metu realized, this journal, didn't do crap about my nightmares. All those mornings she made sure to wake up before I did so she could watch me record these horrible dreams, for nothing.  
So, Metu stopped making me write down my dreams a long time ago, but I found it comforting and continued to do it every day.

I flip past a page covered in bright red maker. I stop and go back to that page, forcing myself to remember the pain that came with that nightmare.

In the dream there was so much red. It clung to my skin causing claustrophobia. I was trying to escape from the red but it was surrounding me. I clawed at the red trying to rip though it, but it was impenetrable. I remember opening my mouth to scream for help but as soon as my lips parted, the red filled my mouth, closing off the air trying to reach my lungs.

I shut the memory from my mind, and squirm in my bed. I sit up in my bed and fold my golden legs on top of each other.  
I press my palms together and close my eyes, starting the meditation process. I empty my mind and focus only on my breathing.

I open my eyes to see the beautiful purple velvet curtain slide open and shoot a ray of morning sunshine into my face. I look over at Metu and watch her scurry from the window she just opened, to the door waiting for me to give orders. Metu is getting older, I think as I notice her wrinkles and under eye bags have become more pronounced on her face. Her tired brown eyes look humble and wise surrounded by the brown hair that had escaped her loose bun.

I step down from my luxurious bed and walk over to the closet, a room about half the size of my bed room. Running my hands through the soft fabrics I select a silk kimono and throw it over the tank top and shorts I wore to sleep.

"What would you like for breakfast dear?" Metu asks.

"The usual. But chocolate milk instead of juice. And then I would like to go for a walk in the park. Cancel all lessons."

"But dear..."  
I cut her off.

"I don't care what it is, Metu, I want to go for a walk."  
I glance out the large window and admire the beautiful summer morning.

Then I turn around and march out of the room, leaving Metu speechless.

I head towards the bathroom that lies past my mothers bedroom. On my way, I hear the noises of my mother having morning sex with her newest lover. I roll my eyes, used to the men my mother brings home.

Is my mother a whore? No, she isn't. My mother is the beautiful Reina Segovia. And no matter how many mistakes she makes or what her reputation is, her fans still love her.  
It makes me sick.

She probably just got home from her concert and picked up another poor guy, who seems to be, head over heels in love with my mother.

In the bathroom I begin my normal routine of brushing out my thick black hair and washing my blemish free face. After brushing my teeth, I admire my features in the mirror. My hair shines as it cascades over my shoulders and my light blue eyes give my face a certain sex appeal that, even men twice my age, drool over. I start brushing the black mascara over my already long lashes and sweep eyeliner on to my eyes. Satisfied with myself, I saunter down the polished oak staircase and to the kitchen where my breakfast is waiting. I finish most of it and then go up to my room to change, pulling on a deep blue Ralph Lauren blouse with cutouts on the hem and a pair of light wash denim shorts. After putting on a pair of sneakers, I jog outside hoping to avoid any confrontation from Metu.

I see Metu standing in front of the door and I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing Metu?"

"I cannot allow you to go out by yourself."

"Did you cancel my lessons, Metu?", I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear but I'm afraid if you want to go out, I must come with you."

I huff. "I want to go out alone. Why can't I ever just do what I want. You always baby me."

"I give you everything you want. But I can't let you go alone. It's far too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" You've gotta be fucking kidding me. "I'm sixteen, Metu, not five. Just leave me alone."

I run back to my room and sit in a crisscross position and try to meditate again. Unable to sink back into the calm of meditation, I grab the shiny, expensive guitar sitting by my bed and begin to pluck the beautiful, slow melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

I sink into the sadness of the song and let the music wash over me feeling empowered by the song. After I finish, I begin to play Bach's "Air". I harmonize my voice with the tune creating a storm of melody as the song fills up the room. Closing my eyes, I let myself go and imagine myself floating, letting the song carry me where ever it pleases. Playing the last chord I open my eyes to find myself three feet above my bed floating in the air. I see the air swirling around me as if dancing to the music but realizing the music has ended the air seems to rest back into its normal state. I sigh and will myself down onto the ground.

I discovered this little trick last year the week after my birthday. At first I was terrified, and refused to touch any musical instruments, in fear I would lose control again and fly out the window but I've gotten used to it. It's always been that I just hover above the ground a few feet and then I am always able to lower myself down afterward.

I look out the window longingly.  
Why should I have to do what Metu says? She's not my mother. She's not in charge of me.

I grab my beautiful redwood ukelele and stuff it in my bag.  
Securing the bag over my shoulder, I climb out the window and jump down onto the roof of the first story. I sneak across the roof with incredible balance and jump down from the roof landing on my feet. I wince as I feel the impact of the jump in my feet but I quickly recover and run across our green lawn and out the gates of our brick mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I slow down to a stroll as I make my way to the park. The warm sun dances on my skin.  
Smiling at the sun I take out my ukulele and strum a few chords and begin singing a little tune. I find myself singing a catchy tune I've heard Metu singing.

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone.  
I can see all obstacles in my way."  
I look to my right and see a little girl run out of her house. She runs across the street and over to where I am walking. She walks a few steps behind me and doesn't say anything to me so I ignore the young girl. I'm not a fan of little children. The blond haired child pulls out a small pouch and swings it as she walks.  
I continue singing my song.

"Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind"  
I heard giggling begin me.  
"It's gonna be a bright..."

Interrupting my song was a deep sharp bleating sound of some kind of animal. Annoyed, now, I whip myself around to face the little girl, but instead, find myself face to face with seven little girls and a fat white goat.  
Each girl has the same pouch as the first one. The pouch was an earthy brown color and about as small as a coin purse. The pouch was obviously full and the golden colored draw string was tightened to keep whatever was inside, in place.

The fat goat was jumping and bleating as if playing with the little girls. I've seen goats before at the zoo, but never seen such an energetic one, out in the open like this. As the goat dances and jumps around with the girls I notice something else. One of the goat's horns is missing. I hesitate wondering why I didn't notice its missing horn right away. I find myself struggling to look at its horn stump. When I try to look in the direction of the horn, my eyes pass over it and focus of its short perky ear behind the stump. I won't dwell on this little glitch, I decide.

I've halted my walking and have been watching them for about three seconds when one young girl notices me watching her. She giggles and skips towards me. As soon as the other girls spot me they giggle and skip towards me too.  
A moment later I'm surrounded by little girls.  
The girls have fallen silent and they stare up at me as if waiting for me to say something.  
"Hi?" I say looking at them puzzlingly.  
Then I hear the voice of a woman. "Hello my dear."  
I look around for the source of the voice until I realize it there was no one who could've said that.

I look down at a young girl in front of me and she reaches into her small pouch and pulls something out of it. She reveals what's in her palm, gesturing for me to have it. In her palm sits a small golden bar, about the size of a quarter, which shines in the sunlight. The small cube has a sort of heavenly glow to it.

"What is it?" I ask the little girl. The little girl just giggles and pops it in her mouth. Then a girl beside her pulls out the another small square and holds it out for me. This time I take the golden cube and lift it to my face to get a better look. It smells like warm chocolate chip cookies so, following the young girl's example, I put it in my mouth and instantly taste my mom's peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Just like the ones we used to make together on the weekends. When my mom had her day off.

Before she became famous.

Before she stopped caring about me.

The warmth fills my entire body and my mind clouds with nostalgia. I keep my eyes closed hoping to savor this treat but before I know it the delicious treat is gone and I'm left with just a warm feeling. The same voice who greeted me, asks me if I would like another. I pluck another small square off a young girls palm and stuff it in my mouth. I become lost in the warmth and love the small cube brought me and began reaching for another. The voice of the woman is comforting and smooth as she asks me again if I would like another. The warmth in me gets warmer with each cube. Until it gets hot. I ignore the heat and keep plucking the cubes off the young girls palms. Then I open my eyes and I see that I'm laying on the floor surrounded by little girls. The girls eyes have turned a glowing golden color and they are holding fistfuls of golden cubes. Directly in front of me is the white goat with the missing horn. At the goats feet is the other missing horn. The cubes tumble out of the wider section of the horn littering the ground. With a mouthful of cubes I stifle a scream. My stomach feels like its on fire and my lips and face are dry. The heat in my stomach is so intense I begin to shake violently. The little girls keep thrusting me handfuls of cubes.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice  
"Aye bebe!"

"Metu!" I cry. Even though I can't see her, I recognize the shuffling of her feet. I look up at the goat that is now turned around to face where Metu is probably standing. The woman's voice chuckles "Well hello my relative. I haven't seen a satyr in ages!" I try to lift myself up so I can see Metu but little girls with glowing eyes push me down and pin me to the floor. One girl attempts to shove another golden cube in my mouth and I scream before tightly shutting my mouth.  
Then I hear Metu.  
"Tell your little pests to leave the girl alone, Amalthea"  
Amalthea? Is Metu talking to the goat?  
The woman's voice who appears to be coming from the goat replies "Meliai are excellent servants, the carriers of ambrosia. Oh they do make splendid company."

"What do you want goat?"

"My dear Metu, you use the term 'goat' as if an insult. Do you not realize you are insulting yourself?"  
I listen to Metu exchange slander with the goat, Amalthea. Their conversation confuses me. But i don't focus on the conversation before me, since the burning has begun to feel unbearable. I need some water or some drink. My throat feels dry and crackly as I croak out the word "water". Suddenly I feel coolness coming from under me. The back of my shirt is soaked in cool water. This only helps a little though since the heat is coming from my stomach.

I lift my head a little to see where the water is coming from and I see water gushing out from the broken goat horn. I tilt my head to the side and catch a little bit of water in my mouth. The cool water gives me enough strength to lift my head higher up to see how Metu is doing. I see Metu holding some kind of shiny weapon but I can't make out what it is because the bright sun, glinting off the blade, is blinding. The goat seems to be blinded by the sun's rays, as well. Amalthea slowly backs away from Metu trying to keep from looking directly at the weapon. Then Amalthea chuckles "Oh Metu you are foolish to think a little light will stop me and my plans. Oh no. Your girl here is very important and powerful. She will be very useful to me. Meliai! Come, my children. Take care of our friend." The little girls rush away from where I'm laying and grab Metu.

Not being held down any more I manage to lift myself up ignoring the sharp pain in my tummy. Instinctively, I finger my lucky rubber band around my thin shaking wrist. I found this rubber band, when we first moved into the mansion, sitting on the floor, in my empty room to be. Something in me told me to keep it. I felt it was important or lucky somehow. So, I've kept it on my wrist ever since. Removing the rubber band from my wrist, an idea forms in my head. Putting the band in between my two thumbs stretching it out I aim for Amalthea, who is watching her small minions wrestle Metu to the ground. I let the rubber band fly from my fingers and hit Amalthea in the eye with deadly aim. She bleats and staggers backward shouting in a fit of rage.

I race toward Metu, feeling dizzy, but help Metu, who the little Meliai abandoned to see if their master was alright, off the ground. "Are you alright dear?" Metu asks as she embraces me in a hug. Relived to be with Metu I allow her to hug me. "Metu, I'm so confus-" I look over Metu's shoulder to see Amalthea galloping toward Metu's back, head down with her last good horn pointed straight at Metu. Before I can shout at Metu to watch out, my ADHD kicks in and I push Metu to the ground beside me so that Amalthea doesn't run into Metu. Amalthea keeps running toward me and I instinctively push out my hands in front of me. Then, I feel Amalthea's smooth, cone shaped horn in my hands. Momentarily unsure what to do I lift the horn upward and hear a crisp snap as the horn breaks free from Amalthea's head. Before I could register what happened, my ears fill with a blood chilling shriek coming from Amalthea. "My horrnn! You stupid girl!" Faster then I'd ever seen a goat move, Amalthea bolts down the road, the Meliai chasing frantically behind her.

I look over at Metu behind me and give her a slight smile. Metu doesn't smile back. Instead she says "miss, you don't look well." Then I notice the burning in me has gotten so bad, as if someone just forced me to swallow acid. Suddenly my knees buckle and I collapse, still holding the bloody horn. The last thing I remember is the fire burning so hot in my body. It's everywhere now, not just in my stomach. There's fire in my arms, legs, there's fire in the darkness when I closed my eyes. I waited for the fire to stop, to subside and dull down, but it was unforgiving. It mercilessly consumed me until I couldn't feel anymore. Only then, when I couldn't feel, did the inferno desist.


	3. Chapter 3

**I figure I should leave a little authors note. So hello, I am Caitlin. Thanks for reading my story, I truly appreciate it. Enjoy.**

My eyes flutter open and I find myself in a cot, in a small white room with a pretty girl hovering over me, looking at me lovingly. I stare back in her familiar blue eyes, hoping to intimidate her, but she continues to smile and says "how are you feeling?"  
Confusion must have been apparent in my face because she adds with a chuckle "I'm Maggie".  
I put on my stone cold expression an reply, "ok... So what are you doing here?"  
She puts her hand to her mouth and giggles again. "I took care of you after you consumed all that ambrosia. Had to have your stomach pumped, you know"  
I close my eyes, leaving her waiting for my response. I want her to go away. She annoys me. But she did help me. I open my eyes and greet her cheery smile with an equally enthusiastic one. I cock my head to the side and say "do you know where Metu is?" She looks confused for a moment but then recognition washes over her face with a smile "ohh you mean... Ok I'll get her" she steps out of the room, her bouncy walk making her scarlet curls jump at her every step. I examine the room I'm in. There is a generous sized flat screen tv hanging on the wall and to the side of me is a square table, with a vase of sunflowers, resting on top. I pluck a sunflower out of the vase, it's stem dripping with water, and I examine its beauty. I've always been fond of sunflowers, it's sunny petals have such a comfort and warmth to them. I'm still stroking the flower petals when Metu walks in, freshly clothed in a bright orange t-shirt and jeans, smiling.  
"Hello muñeca. How are you feeling?"  
"What happened there Metu?"  
Metu frowns and sighs, "Here my name is Metrodora. People here don't know me as Metu."  
"What do you mean? Where are we Metu? I want answers." I say, starting to get irritated with this woman. She pats my leg and sits on the side of the bed. "It's a lot to explain. But I think I know a good place to start". She gets up and reaches for her belt and begins to unfasten it. I'm horrified once I realize what she's going to do. Is this woman crazy? "Metu! What are you doing?" I say just as she yanks off her brown belt. "Aye, don't fret" says Metu as she pulls down her blue jeans. There, underneath her jeans where her legs should be, is brown hair. Tons of brown hair, or fur actually. I push myself to sit up on the bed, still feeling a dull heat in my body as I move, and look at Metu for some kind of explanation. She gives a small chuckle at my confused, horrified, expression. "I guess I don't shave as often as you huh?" She shrugs and then continues, "I'm a satyr. That means I'm half human, half goat. And I'm not the only one. There are many of my kind as well as other creatures you have only heard about in stories. It's all real."  
I can't stop staring at her legs and only briefly hear her words.  
"So you're a freak." I manage to get out. She looks crushed. I know I'm being mean but this is the way I handle things I don't understand. I don't understand what happened with that goat and the horns and the food that made me burn, I don't understand where I am, and I don't understand what Metu is.  
"Where am I Metu?"  
"You're at Camp Half-blood".  
I shove this piece of information aside for a moment and ask,  
"Who was that goat who tried to hurt us?"  
"That was Amalthea, the goat who nursed baby Zeus, and who from her horn gave our world it's first cornucopia. The cornucopia, or horn of plenty, has such powers that whenever the possessor wished, it would instantaneously become filled with whatever might be desired"  
I study Metu's face looking for any traces of a lie on her honest face.  
I saw the cornucopia, it had all the golden cubes, or ambrosia as people call it, spilling from it.  
"But there was two horns, the cornucopia, and the one I pulled off her head?"  
She leans over getting closer to me and whispers, as if to tell a secret.  
"I have hidden the horns. The camp does not know we have them. They are safe. We will discuss them later. We have enough to talk about for now."  
For a long time Metu stays with me telling me everything I need to know about what's going on.  
"So my father i- is a god?" I let all of the I formation sink in. My brain is trying to organize this information. I can't help wondering if this is another dream, but then I look at the new Metu. No. This isn't the new Metu, this was how Metu was the whole time.  
"So where is he?" I ask.  
"He's... Um. Listen, the gods...they... They don't usually keep in touch with their children. They are off, ruling the sky, the seas, the dead. They have very important things to worry about"  
This angers me, "so what's more important then me. What keeps my dad so busy that he doesn't check up on me? On mom?"  
Oh mom. She must've known this whole time.  
"I don't know who your father is. After you were born I got a message saying I was to look after you. Protect you. I assume it was from your father. I asked your mother, begged her to tell me who your father was but she was always drunk. She would start crying if I brought up your father so I just stopped asking. But don't worry, your father will reveal himself soon enough."

I sigh and rest my head on the pillow, wondering who my father is. Perhaps he is the god of the sea, I think. Or maybe he rules over money. Maybe he'll make me rich. Or maybe he's one of the minor gods, Metu talked about. I scoff at the idea of my parent being a minor god, how boring that would be. My dad is probably no less then the god of the sky, the mighty Zeus, which happens to be the only god I paid attention to in class while Mrs Ramos was discussing Greek culture in my history class. I liked how strong Zeus looked in the pictures. Like he had so much authority. His no tolerance expression that let you know with a flick of his hand he could blast you to bits.  
I fall asleep thinking about my mystery parent.

I wake up in the same room I woke up in last time. But this time the room was empty. I swing my legs from under the sheets and on to the cool tile floor. My legs are stiff and weak and when I try to stand I stumble to the ground, onto my behind. Sighing, I reach to the bed for support as I try to stand. Then just as I grasp the edge of the bed a man comes in. He's covered in eyes. He has bright blue eyes on his face, neck, arms,and legs. I scream and shuffle backwards when he leans down to me and puts out his hand. Before he can grab me I punch his crotch as hard as I can. He staggers back clearly in pain and I stare at him panting and unsure what to do. Then Metu rushes in with a man in a wheelchair.  
"What happened?" She exclaims and she helps me back onto the bed.  
"I fell and then he came in and tried to attack me!" I say and she looks at the man in the wheelchair.  
Then he answers me with a calm smile and a wise voice,  
"He was only trying to help you, dear"  
Then he rolls his chair over to the bed, sticks out his hand for me to shake and says "Hello, I'm Chiron. Welcome to Camp Halfblood."  
I narrow my eyes at him and he meets my eyes and keeps his hand held out. Metu notices my refusal to greet his hand and she shifts her weight nervously. Chiron keeps my gaze for about five bores his eyes into mine. I'm not intimidated by this but surprised at his stubbornness. Then I whip out my hand and grab his as firmly as I can and he returns with a grasp just as firm. Then we let go and Metu says "Are you feeling better?"  
I wait to see if the heat is still in me but i get nothing so I nod my head.  
Then Chiron says "Great. You will stay with the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you." He looks at Metu and she brings some clothes and a piece of paper. I take the paper while Chiron explains that it's my schedule for camp and that I'm expected to attend my assigned activity this afternoon. I put the paper beside me and take the clothes from Metu. I examine the orange t-shirt. Ew, cotton. I pinch it between my fingers as if its dirty and take the jeans Metu hands me. She helps me stand and then leaves me alone to change. I practice walking in the room pacing slowly until I can recover the graceful strut I've mastered over the years. Metu comes in and we walk a long hall with doors on either side and walk out into a big room. There are a bunch of teenagers bustling about, but most stop to watch me. I smirk with a smile that says "I almost got burned from the inside out, but I still look good".


End file.
